Evanescence
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Teen angst was something Genos came late to the party for. No pairings.


A/N: H-here I go again!

Evanescence

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_ _  
_ _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…_

Saitama's ears perked at the music emitting from the headphones over Genos ears and he raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like the cyborg to listen to music. In fact the only _normal_ things he really did were eat, sleep, and household chores. Curiously he peered over the teen's shoulder to see the monitor of the computer. There was some kind of music video playing full of dark colors, screaming people, and apparently some woman was about to fall off a building.

It wasn't Saitama's business to really pry into Genos' personal tastes, but the random act actually got him wondering _why_ he was doing it all of a sudden.

"Oi, Genos." Saitama said, gently and carefully tapping the other's shoulder to get his attention.

Genos removed the headphones and gave Saitama an actually surprised expression. Saitama was sure that he could have sensed him, there was a possibility that loud noises overridden his senses. Possibly. Genos set the headphones down just as a loud " _BRING ME TO LIFE_ " blared much louder from the headphone's speakers.

"Yes Sensei? I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

"Eh, just wondering why the sudden interest in music is all." Saitama's gaze went to a corner of the wall as he realized how odd it sounded aloud.

"I…" Genos looked down. "It's…No, it's nothing. Nothing to trouble yourself over."

Now Saitama was very curious and his eyes went back to Genos' face. The boy almost never hesitated when talking, and he actually looked bothered by something.

"Hey something wrong?" Saitama asked. He wasn't overly concerned, but if something was bothering the other, he'd at least try to help out.

"Sensei I…" Genos too looked back up. "This music, I didn't know that something like this could have existed. It is as though it knows the story of my life! These groups and people, they have songs that- that express how I feel. It is as though, they speak to me…"

Saitama wasn't sure how to respond. He had listened to plenty of music before, though he wasn't overly interested now. But he had no idea what kind of music would move Genos in a way.

"Again, Sensei, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I should be studying instead. Allow me to-"

"Let me listen."

"Pardon?"

Saitama unplugged the headphone jack and restarted the song from the beginning.

"It's no big deal man, I want to hear too."

Genos wasn't sure why he wanted to fidget. Was he nervous? He had no reason to be. Would Saitama disapprove of his taste in music? Would he tell him to listen to something else? Would he like it? Genos wasn't aware that he had his hands clamped together until they made a soft _clink_ and he forced them on one knee each.

Saitama sighed and understood what was going on.

Genos, seeing Saitama sigh, tensed.

Saitama shook his head and gave Genos a half smile.

It was just teen angst.

The boy was robbed of living a normal life, and most likely hadn't had a moment to chase skirts or spend a week listening to songs that most kids found themselves drawn to when they hit puberty.

"Genos."

"Yes, Sensei!"

"It's ok, I understand."

Genos' heart would have beating a mile a minute if he had one, but his mind told him that he was experiencing it anyway.

"You do? No. Of course you do. As-"

"Let me finish."

Despite Saitama's soft tone, Genos still clamped his mouth shut and sat at full attention, causing Saitama to roll his eyes.

"Look, you're still a teen. I mean, you still got a year left, but it's normal for all that angst to catch up. It's ok."

Genos remained silent. Saitama was actually finished but he figured it'd be best to add in some teacher like advice because the silence was getting awkward.

"And, well, just don't go around moping and acting depressed all the time. Would really kill the mood, ya know? Uh- yeah. It's ok." Saitama gave Genos a firm pat twice on his shoulder.

"Sensei… thank you." Genos placed a metal hand over the shoulder where Saitama patted him and he smiled.

Saitama had begun picking his ear as he returned to his spot against his rolled up futon.

" _Any_ time."


End file.
